yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 074
"The Synchro Solution", known as "Further Evolution! Accel Synchro" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on September 2, 2009 and in the United States on October 23, 2010. Yusei's friends watch the Duel. Akiza worries for Yusei especially since he is dueling someone they don't know, but Leo tells her that it's fine, because it is Yusei they're talking about. Crow, on the other hand, tells her that Yusei accepted the Duel because he sees something in that mysterious Duelist. Yusei wins, but knows that Vizor threw the Duel. When asked why, he responds that he can't reveal everything all at once. The Three Emperors also witness this for themselves and after the Duel, some of the Grand Design is completed, thanks to the Duel Energy channeled by both Duelists. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Vizor Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws. Yusei's hand contains three monsters and two Speed Spell Cards. Yusei Normal Summons "Tricular" ( 3/300/300) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 2: Vizor Vizor draws "T.G. Striker". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1; Vizor's SPC: 0 → 1). Since Yusei controls a monster and Vizor controls no monsters, Vizor Special Summons "Tech Genus Striker" ( 2/800/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Vizor then Special Summons "Tech Genus Werewolf" ( 3/1200/0) in Attack Position as he Special Summoned a Level 4 or below monster. Vizor then tunes "Tech Genus Warwolf" with "Tech Genus Striker" in order to Synchro Summon "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" ( 5/2300/1000) in Attack Position. Vizor then Normal Summons "Tech Genus Cyber Magician" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Vizor then uses the effect of "Tech Genus Cyber Magician" to tune the "Tech Genus Rush Rhino" in his hand with "Tech Genus Cyber Magician" in order to Synchro Summon "Tech Genus Wonder Magician" ( 5/1900/0) in Attack Position. "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" then attacks and destroys "Tricular". "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" then inflicts piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 2000). Yusei activates the effect of "Tricular" to Special Summon "Bicular" ( 2/200/200) in Defense Position. "Tech Genus Wonder Magician" attacks and destroys "Bicular". Yusei then activates the effect of "Bicular" to Special Summon "Unicycular" ( 1/100/100) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2; Vizor's SPC: 1 → 2). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse" in order to take control of "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" until the End Phase, however Vizor tunes "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" with "Tech Genus Wonder Magician" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" ( 10/3300/2200) in Attack Position. Vizor's hand contains "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw" and "Speed Spell - End of the Storm". Since "Tech Genus Power Gladiator" has left the field, the effect of "Synchro Defuse" resolves without effect as it has lost its original target. Yusei's hand contains "Quillbolt Hedgehog", "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", "Shining Silver Force", and "Speed Spell - Speed Energy". Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards and send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei then Normal Summons "Drill Synchron" ( 3/800/300) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" to Special Summon itself ( 2/800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position as he controls a Tuner monster. Yusei tunes "Unicycular" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Drill Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Drill Warrior" ( 6/2400/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" has been removed from the field, it's removed from play as per its last effect. Yusei then activates the first effect of "Drill Warrior" to halve its ATK ("Drill Warrior": 2400 → 1200/2000) in order to allow it to attack directly this turn. "Drill Warrior" then attacks directly (Vizor 4000 → 2800). Yusei then sets a card. On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Drill Warrior" expires ("Drill Warrior": 1200 → 2400/2000). Turn 4: Vizor Vizor draws "Tuner Capture". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3; Vizor's SPC: 2 → 3). Vizor's hand contains "Tuner Capture", "Speed Spell - The End of the Storm", and "Speed Spell - Accelerate Draw". "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" then attacks "Drill Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Wave Force" to destroy "Tech Genus Blade Blaster", however Vizor activates the first effect of "T.G. Blade Blaster" to negate the effect of "Wave Force" and destroy it by discarding one card. "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" then destroys "Drill Warrior" (Yusei 2000 → 1100). Yusei then activates his face-down "Miracle's Wake" to Special Summon "Drill Warrior" ( 6/2400/2000) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei's hand contains "Speed Spell - Speed Energy" and "Shining Silver Force". Yusei draws "Gauntlet Warrior". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Vizor's SPC: 3 → 4). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Speed Energy" to increase the ATK of "Drill Warrior" by the number of Speed Counters he has times 200 ("Drill Warrior": 2400 → 3200/2000). Yusei then Normal Summons "Gauntlet Warrior" ( 3/400/1600) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Gauntlet Warrior" to Tribute itself and increase the ATK and DEF of "Drill Warrior" by 500 until the end of the next Damage Step ("Drill Warrior": 3200 → 3700/2000 → 2500). "Drill Warrior" attacks "Tech Genus Blade Blaster", but Vizor activates the second effect of "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" to remove it from play until the End Phase. A replay occurs, and Yusei uses "Drill Warrior" to attack directly instead (Vizor 2800 → 0). Tenth Anniversary Tribute The first fifteen seconds of this episode features Yugi and his most famous cards (Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Celtic Guardian, Curse of Dragon, Alpha The Magnet Warrior, Beta The Magnet Warrior, Gamma The Magnet Warrior, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Gaia The Fierce Knight, Black Luster Soldier, Magician of Black Chaos and Dark Magician Girl). Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s Card Drawing Contest At the end of the credits, it is shown that "Drill Synchron" and "Drill Warrior" were made into cards in the anime as a result of a drawing competition. Differences in adaptations * In the English versions of this and the previous episode, it is mentioned that Yusei has been looking for the "Synchro Solution." In the Japanese version, he was looking to "surpass his own limits." (Although at the end of this episode he states that in order to find the Synchro Solution he will have to surpass his own limits.) * The idea of needing a Clear Mind to perform an Accel Synchro was erased from the English dub. Mistakes * In the Japanese version, when Vizor Summons "Tech Genus Wonder Magician", even though it was female, its voice was male. In the English version, the mistake was fixed. * In the dub, when "Tech Genus Blade Blaster" attacks "Drill Warrior", the difference in ATK is stated as 1,000 instead of 900. It is corrected later on in the episode. * When Vizor and Yusei draw cards, Yusei has no mouth. * "Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse" is visible in Yusei's hand after he already activates it. * In the dub, when Vizor/Synchro Summons "Tech Genus Power Gladiator", he calls it "T.G. Gladiator". * When Vizor was about to Accel Synchro Summon "Tech Genus Blade Blaster", "Drill Synchron" is shown in Yusei's hand, but when Yusei goes to activate "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", "Drill Synchron" is replaced with "Shining Silver Force". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.